


Be More Furry

by OzWilde



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Animation, Art, But so is everyone else, Embedded Video, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Multi, Song: Two Player Game (Be More Chill), animatic, meta dump, more or less zootopia rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzWilde/pseuds/OzWilde
Summary: Art and animation dump of a Be More Chill/Zootopia crossover au.Simply put I want to make the weirdest contribution to this fandom if I can.Three minutes and five seconds down, three minutes and twenty-seven seconds to go!Now the video's actually working! So friggin awesome.
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

I don't want to upload this publically to my youtube channel until it's done, but I thought I'd share it here since I don't write (yet) and someone needs to be subjected to my nonsense. 

Okay so for whatever reason I can't get the embedded video feature to work so I'm just going to post the link to the unlisted Youtube video version 

[Jeremy Heere is a Fucking Furry](https://youtu.be/1QAWYfgK6u0)

I don't have an explanation for why I thought doing an animatic with furry versions of the bmc characters was a good idea, but I can explain why they are the animals that they are:

Michael had an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit patch and an angel bunny patch and a playboy bunny patch and that's a suspicious amount of rabbits for one hoodie. 

Jeremy's fursona according to the fandom is usually a dolphin but 1. That's hard for me to make an anthro of. 1b. I'm lazy. 2. Goats seem like the kind of animal that can be both nerdy/wimpy and cool depending on their attitude. 3. He's just a horny kid man idk

I forgot Jeremy's glasses and Michael's headphones a few times.

I also wrote the word penis on one of Michael's patches once. Sorry.

Here's some art for people rightfully unwilling to click the link:


	2. Meta: Rich Goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character profile and art page for Rich Goranski in the zootopia au I'm apparently obsessed with

Name: Richard Goaranski

Species: Aardwolf

General AU info:

-Apparently thinks it's a good idea to wear camo despite having stripes.

-Most animals don't know the differences between the kinds of hyena, so Rich plays himself off as more dangerous and badass than his species normally is. He'd like it if people thought he was a short striped hyena rather than an aardwolf. He has a typical aardwolf diet but doesn't want anyone to know he eats bugs.

-His squip might still be evil Kermit, there's no reason for evil Kermit not to exist in the Zootopia universe.

\- Not sure if Rich canonically has tattoos, but if he did they'd be freeze branded like Michael's Pac-Man tattoo

Technically until I make an animatic or a fic I'm not cementing any designs for the characters, but I'm really digging Aardwolf Rich. 

Important question, do ears count?


	3. Meta: Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell

Name: Jeremy Heere

Species: Goat

General AU Info:  
  
\- Jeremy's dad is a goat, but his mom isn't. Unlike Jeremy, his dad will also have more goat-like eyes.

\- Since furries are just people in the Zootopia universe, this version of Jeremy is in the scalie fandom. He likes anthropomorphic reptiles, and probably anime mammal girls with scales or spikes or something. 

\- What's a fursona when it's a reptile? Jeremy's scale-sona is probably a sea turtle or something. 

\- There's a bearded dragon in Jeremy's room. Jury's out on whether or not it's alive or just a toy plonked in the terrarium. Jeremy can barely keep his own shit together, he probably shouldn't be responsible for a pet. 

Name: Michael Mell

Species: Rabbit

General AU information:

-Michael eating sushi and meat probably freaks out other prey animals. Michael is not a role model for how to feed real pet rabbits, the guy drinks 30 year old novelty soft drinks, he's not a role model for how to feed anything.

-Michael's adopted and his mothers are both dingoes

-Michael probably has at least a couple hundred siblings, but doesn't know them, and hasn't had any reason to seek them out.

\- Tattoos on characters with fur are a weird concept. Michael got his Pac-Man tattoo through a freeze-branding technique that makes fur grow back white. Jeremy had the excuse not to get a matching tattoo because his already white fur means it'd be pointless. Definitely not because he was too much of a coward. 

-I have no idea what to put in place of the Oswald patch

\---

I'll stop spamming this not fic for a while. I'll probably update it again when I hit the three minute mark on the animatic.

Here's some art/sketches!

Michael's recreation time while Jeremy is Squipped:

This argument probably isn't about anything important:

I used to have Turtles in Time


	4. (Almost) Halfway there!

HOLY CRAP I GOT THE VIDEO TO WORK!

IS THIS WHAT ACCOMPLISHMENT FEELS LIKE? HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

Should I up the rating for my language?

Nah.

The only thing I had to do was stop trusting ao3 to give me video embedding html code. This is awesome. This is great. We've done something amazing here today. I didn't think it would ever happen. I'm crying a little. Manly tears though.

I've got another three and a half minutes to animate on this video and I'm done! Finding out there's a reason most people who've done animatics for Two Player Game don't wait until the end to put in the zombie fighting sequence, there's only so much you can do with two guys playing video games on a bed.

I'm going to edit the link in the first chapter to go to the updated video so future explorers stumbling upon this archive will find Chapter 4 to be almost entirely pointless! >:D HAHAH!

I haven't made anything new-new art wise but here's a few frames from things I ended up scrapping in the animatic and also Christine as an okapi that I kind of hate? Okapi's are a cool and quirky looking animal but I don't really know if it's a fit for Christine. Maybe it could work but what I've got doesn't really look like her. Either way, Chapter 4: Point Restored.


	5. Christine Canigula and the Squip

Name: Christine Canigula

Species: Red Panda

General AU info:

\- Christine was originally going to be an Okapi because they're quirky looking and ungulates like Jeremy as a goat. But it didn't really work for her and making her something unfitting just to make her 'more compatible' with Jeremy is a bit squippy. [Purplefern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern) suggested a red panda which works so much better! 

\- Christine's squip in the Broadway version of Be More Chill is Ruth Bader Ginsburg, and thanks to John Oliver she apparently already has a fursona in the form of a chihuahua. But I'm pretty sure the only dogs canonically in Zootopia are dingoes, so Ruth Bader Ginsburg is a fennec fox in this au. This is integral lore for Red Panda Christine.

\- There doesn't appear to be any stigma in the Zootpia universe about animals dressing up as or impersonating other animals. For example, no one seems bothered by the idea of a young fox wanting to be an elephant when he grows up, and Nick incorporates it as part of his scheme specifically to endear himself and Finnick to the elephants and Judy. The ZPD also has a wolf working undercover as a sheep, and Nick impersonating a dingo in a side book. And it seems to normal in theater, with Jaguar the jaguar playing a tiger in the play at the beginning of the film. If impersonating another animal is used in-universe to disparaged a particular species, that particular form of prejudice is never shown or called out in the movie. I think Christine probably would be good at impersonating other animals for her roles in plays, but she also seems to be politically forward thinking, and someone who cares a lot about how her actions affect others. If she learned this sort of practice disparaged the animal she was impersonating, then she wouldn't do it. 

\- I'm realizing that figuring out where the parallels in prejudice in the Zootopia world do and don't lie is actually really fucking confusing. Zootopia is in a transitional phase in its society and a lot of discriminatory and bigoted behavior is normal and accepted still. Christine probably has a lot of strong feelings about this.

\- Judy Hopps is probably one of Christine's political/feminist/small mammal(?) role models.

Name: Jeremy's Squip

Species: Wolf

General Au Info:

\- Technically Keanu Reeves is the wolf. [He's kind of already in Zootopia!](https://i.imgur.com/DWFHtg5.jpg) Also a little bit of the joke 'wolf in sheep's clothing' which doesn't really work because Jeremy is a goat and also already part wolf anyways. Also, also Keanu Reeves was in a movie called Wolfboy in the eighties where a different character had delusions of being a werewolf. Yeah. It's all coming together.

\- The Squip gives other optional forms that Jeremy would be willing to take instruction from. These are Batman, Beyoncé, and a sexy anime catgirl with a tail. Batman would probably be a medium to large prey animal generally associated with the upper class like a horse or deer, just roided out and dressed as a bat. I only know that Beyoncé played Nala and that the closest thing to a fursona I know she has? The sexy anime catgirl would be a literal cat anthro but with a reptilian tail because Jeremy is a scalie in this au. 

-The Squip's fur color changes to silver-white after Jeremy upgrades and I definitely fucked up the look of his first outfit but I can fix it.

Here's some comparisons of the current characters' heights. Hopefully now that I have this they won't keep going all over the place in the animatics!  
Without their ears (and horns!), Michael is 2' 6" (tried to make him as tall as I could), Christine is 3' 2", Rich is 3' 5" (even by aardwolf standards he's short), Jeremy is 4' 6" and the squip is 5' 7", though it gets bigger after Jeremy upgrades.

Even fudging the animal heights my joke comic about Michael being taller than Rich if you count ears just doesn't work anymore. He's tall for a bunny though.

One last RIP to Okapi!Christine. And Possible hi to Lion!Jake?

Some of the sketches I did of red pandas and Red Panda!Christine!


End file.
